


[bnior]WHY NOT SEX?

by realJINmeimei



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: 后篇：[bnior]drinking lust
Kudos: 3





	[bnior]WHY NOT SEX?

**Author's Note:**

> 后篇：[bnior]drinking lust

林在范不知道自己哪句话惹恼了朴珍荣，洗澡前还在开玩笑说“喵喵今晚行刺”的性致盎然的男朋友突然冷着个脸蜷在床头啃指甲。

“老婆，别啃了，指甲里细菌多。”

朴珍荣拍掉林在范的企图捉住自己的手，抬起眼很快扫了一眼，明明是坐着却看出了俯视的意味

“还记得今晚的行刺吗？”

林在范背上仿佛有汗，说实话跑了一天他有点累，并不想放任朴珍荣的情趣，只得搬出自己许久没用上的演技，挠了挠头

“不记得了。”

朴珍荣曲起的腿一撒，泄了气地边下床边嘀咕

“不记得就算了，反正我也打算咕咕了。”

什么？林在范下意识地揪住朴珍荣的睡衣袖子，眼里写满了疑问。

朴珍荣默默把袖子扯开，冷着脸重复了一遍

“咕咕，鸽掉了。”

林在范也泄了气地坐在床边，搞不懂现在的状况，难道自家老婆还对自己做隐摄？

朴珍荣回来的时候端着杯加了冰的草莓益生菌，喝了一口坐在林在范旁边，像看不过去对方的满头问号一样问

“哥知道我为什么鸽掉行刺吗？”

“不知道。”

林在范摇摇头，他真的不知道，在这方面朴珍荣总是提出诉求的那一个，第一次被人主动放弃的感觉还有点挫败。

“因为……”

谁料朴珍荣居然嘴角漏出了一个上扬的弧度，身上一沉，视野后退，朴珍荣就坐在了被推倒的自己身上，还从睡衣口袋里掏出不知道哪来的红色塑料绳，握住了自己的两只手腕绑在一起。

“我准备当面袭击!”

既来之则安之，看见朴珍荣得逞地笑了，林在范悬着的心也放下了，细心的人儿还注意到了自己叹气，抬起手捏了捏自己婚后有点变圆的脸，语气像逗小孩儿

“哥是不是吓到了——”

“内，十分怕怕了。”

“啪，”朴珍荣轻轻拍了把林在范故作惊吓的脸，挑了挑眉，“更吓人的还在后面呢~”

举起被绑住的两手把人圈在臂弯里让两人离得更近，冲人敏感耳边出了口气

“倒是荣荣别被吓到噢。”

朴珍荣把两臂推回去压在床头，退后一点坐到人大腿上，白皙的手指解着林在范的睡衣扣

“哥这次就好好享受服务，别想着反抗了，啊。”

林在范看着皮肤随衣扣的解开一寸一寸暴露，心里却打着小算盘，嘴上也密不透风。

“哥有说过腰是哥的敏感带吗？”

朴珍荣解开了睡衣就学着猫咪蜷着手一下下用指节挠着林在范的腹肌，说话时粉嫩的嘴唇无意识嘟起，让人想狠狠咬上去

“哥是没说过…但是我会努力开发的。”

说着林在范就看到朴珍荣那截粉色的小舌头沿着腹肌线条一路向下舔到裤腰封住的地方，灵活湿漉的舌尖伴着时不时落下的亲吻惹得林在范下身起火，偏偏那人还上挑着眼角看他，媚得他只想翻身就干死这妖精，偏偏手被绑地死死的只能握紧了拳头忍下欲望。

“哥的肚脐洗干净了呢。”

林在范好像能懂他的意思，果然人埋下头绕着肚脐一周又舔又啃又吻，弄得林在范绷紧了腹肌帐篷抵到人的下巴才将小舌探进肚脐眼模仿着进出，从未被刺激过的部位被人故意情色地玩弄，林在范兴奋又烦躁，两手挣扎想解开，却被人一手按住，低下眼看时人已经坐在了自己的腿间，柔软的屁股不禁让林在范意淫做爱时的手感，却忽略了朴珍荣此时对自己胸部的觊觎。

“哥不是总说我的胸手感好吗，其实男人不是靠那块肌肉，而是靠两颗乳头获得快感的噢。”

林在范看着在自己胸口绕着圈圈的手指故作泰然地回报一个笑

“我知道。”

“那哥应该记得上次说的，荣荣没有奶，”朴珍荣撅起了嘴模仿婴儿喝奶，指腹却按上了自己褐色的乳头，“不知道哥哥有没有呢？”

“没有。”眼神紧盯着，林在范内心开始不安。

“没有就没有…反正乳头是多数男人的敏感带…”

朴珍荣被林在范的铁壁防御怼地有点燥，低头就要啃上林在范一边乳头。眼看自己就要被玩弄上乳头，求生欲的本能促使他弯起了自己的腿，凸起的一团正好卡在朴珍荣深深的股缝里，随着人腿弯的弧度滑到了同样起了反应的性器上，一声短促的呻吟，朴珍荣似乎比平时更敏感地在林在范怀里软成一团。

“可是荣荣的敏感点哥都知道。”

林在范眼光一闪，手臂卡住朴珍荣的脖子，得意地笑了。奈何手还未挣脱，羞红了脸的朴珍荣把绳子系地更紧，嗔怒着“哥哥就是狡猾”一把拉下睡裤和内裤，怒张的性器就立在了眼前。

“原来哥是有反应的…”朴珍荣扳回一局地冲昂扬吹了口气，无视林在范“我也是男人起反应是生理现象”的辩解弹了下深色的头部，舌尖舔了圈嘴唇，又抬起胯会阴磨了磨柱身，脸上满是挑逗

“哥想先进哪张嘴呢？”

啧，这小家伙。林在范眉头一皱，自己也胀得不行，还偏要也不给朴珍荣好过。沉下了脸热演可怜男孩

“我还不是一条砧板上的鱼任荣荣宰割，只能听荣荣的呗。”

朴珍荣急眼了，撂下句狠话：“哥哥要是不说，就让它立着吧。”

林在范也继续卖惨：“荣荣不肯，它只能可怜地等着自己火灭了

“那多不人道，不如我用冰块让它灭火。”没想到朴珍荣起身，气呼呼地留下一句就真要从饮料里掏冰块。林在范火不打一处来，一下蛮力挣开了绳子勾着朴珍荣的腰就扯进了怀里。

“用冰块？嗯？”林在范紧紧锁住朴珍荣，牙齿用了点力摩擦着人的耳朵，恶狠狠地威胁。

“开玩笑的…冰块早化了…对不起哥哥…”眼看朴珍荣害怕地睁不开眼的样子，林在范软下了语气，牵着朴珍荣的手摸上自己的挺立，色情地顶了顶朴珍荣的屁股，嘴上还叼着朴珍荣的耳垂，诱惑

“宝贝儿，你点的火，灭了。”

朴珍荣被叼着敏感的耳朵气都喘不顺，一边握住那热物套弄一边委屈地要哭出来

“明明就是哥哥不回答我的问题……”

喜欢死人这又是红眼睛又是红耳朵的诱人样子，林在范故意一手抚上人尾椎

“那么…荣荣想用哪张嘴呢？”

整个敏感身子一抖，朴珍荣软在他怀里小声啜泣

“荣荣就是想知道哥哥的取向嘛…为什么一直躲开话题…呜…”

听到细如蚊蝇的哭声林在范不敢再逗弄，连忙吻去人的泪水，温情地不行

“傻瓜…只要是荣荣，哥哥都喜欢…”

抹了抹眼泪，朴珍荣推着林在范半跪在人腿上，嘀嘀咕咕“哥哥就是嘴上坏”边毫无预警地扶着林在范的肩膀对着昂扬坐了下去。

“慢点…疼不疼啊？”

林在范被吓了一跳，穴口的紧致和柔软被强硬地撑开，褶皱和嫩肉吸了上来，但是再爽林在范也不能无视朴珍荣咬白了的嘴唇和扣紧的手指，只能稳稳拖住人臀部示意等一等。

被关心的人却摇了摇头，手指撑开穴口带出一丝透明在人眼前晃了晃随后一口气又吞了一半，还不忘邀功似的舔舔林在范的唇

“哥放心…我提前做过润滑和扩张了~”

林在范下身蹿起一团火，拖着臀部的手压着腰将人狠狠摁下去，满足发出一身喟叹的同时发现身上的人颤抖着射了自己一身白浊。看着人泛着粉色的脸蛋林在范又忍不住顶了顶腰，惹得人有时身子一软。

“别顶啊…太深了…”

“那我不动了，荣荣自己动。”林在范玩味地松开了钳制住人的手，好整以暇地看着紧绷着身子不敢动的朴珍荣。

“动就动…不过哥哥要是跟上回一样中途把我撂倒我是真的会生气!”

想到上次自己准备不足诱惑林在范结果被人掀翻在床上干到爬不起来的经历朴珍荣就心里一悸。本来目的就是要抢走林在范的主动权，让他哭着被自己夹射，脸皮要的干嘛？

想通了朴珍荣就很大胆了，撅起屁股前后戳弄着想找到深处的敏感，或许是坐位太深又不好调整角度，朴珍荣蹭得背上都起了一层薄汗了依然一无所获一身欲求得不到满足又不好软下态度，窘迫时只听得身下人一声清脆的笑。朴珍荣红了脸，既然之前都不要面子了，那现在要的干嘛

“老公~你动动嘛…”

朴珍荣靠在林在范颈窝子里撒娇，还没做好心理准备就被人拖着屁股用力一顶，甚至那东西都快拔出来了，朴珍荣只一下就被顶到了敏感点，整个人都抖了一下。

“记住了吗？”

看着那人眼角上挑的两颗痣就难受…朴珍荣按住林在范的手开始瞄准着那凸起起落着身子，自己动作扯开的快感比被动要更刺激更夸张，从尾椎软到脊椎的恢复时期只有想要更多的欲望在全身蔓延。像是突然想起什么，朴珍荣边缓缓加重摆腰的力度边撩起了自己的睡衣，急促着喘息道

“哥哥…你还想不想吃…这个…”

林在范低头，雪白一片肌肤上浅色的乳首已然充血挺立，面对人直白的勾引林在范只是挑了挑眉便贴上含起一颗，舌尖和牙齿并用地拉扯舔弄着敏感的小果，朴珍荣抱着人灰蓝的发意乱情迷地摆动起了水蛇般柔软的腰肢，感受着直达脚尖的快感在体内堆积，呻吟和口液都抑制不住地从嘴里流出，嗯嗯啊啊的颤音就像鼓点打在林在范的胸膛，无法发泄欲望只好将力道都用在两颗脆弱的乳首上。

“哥哥…轻点咬…要去了…”不知何时再次挺立的肉柱在朴珍荣的动作下一摇一晃剐蹭着林在范的小腹，耻毛上有星星点点的液体，分不清是顶端情动吐出的爱液还是人后穴里溢出的润滑。听闻人话，林在范故技重施地抵上朴珍荣的马眼，压低了声线

“荣荣，想要吗？”

几乎是带着哭腔，朴珍荣听话地点了点头，顺着人话恳求

“老公…我想要…”

“想要什么？”

“想要…啊…想要老公把我艹射…!”

随着人突然的一击深顶，朴珍荣绷紧了全身射了第二次，林在范也被人突然绞紧的后穴刺激得倾数释放在人温暖体内。

林在范给朴珍荣做清洁的时候看着人脸上满足的笑意，刮了刮他的鼻子

“开心了吧。”

“嗯，”朴珍荣抵着他的额头留下一个吻，意味深长地盯着他，“我下次想戴着戒指做。”

END.


End file.
